There Is An End
by blowstoyourmind
Summary: Short little songfic for a lovely little number by the Greenhornes.


**A/N:** Hey guys, here's a short little song-fic for the song There Is an End by the Greenhornes off of their album Dual Mono, sung by the lovely Holly Golightly. I highly advise checking this song out, its got a very Dusty Springfield sound to it, in my opinion.

* * *

_Words disappear,  
Words weren't so clear,  
Only echos passing through the night. _

"Hey, I got to thinking about the other night. I'm sorry it ended up like that. I came off as a goon." The voice was that of a boy in his late-teens, his voice filled with cluelessness but a sense of assumed maturity. He was trying to sound sincere in his words, but it wasn't really coming across as he wanted. "I wish you'd talk to me, please?" It was late at night and he knew that she was there, but she was refusing to listen.

_The lines on my face,  
Your fingers once traced,  
Fading reflection of what was. _

Noticing her phone was ringing again she hit the silence button, she didn't want to talk to him. Not now, not ever again. She retreated to the laptop that rested on her bed. She sat cross-legged and checked her Facebook. Numerous messages from people concerned about her. They had seen her today and his face looked like the scars were going to stay around for the rest of her life. The scars where he had once slid his fingers over her smooth, milky-white skin.

_Thoughts re-arrange,  
Familiar now strange,  
All my skin is drifting on the wind._

She had thought about forgiving him, but she couldn't it was really his fault when it came down to it. He could've stopped it from happening, if he hadn't been so caught up in the heat of the moment. A friend that had once been so close to her was now a bitter afterthought. She opened a message from her friend telling her to keep her chin up. She smiled a little, it stung a fair deal. She hated the pain, but smiling made her feel a little better. She thought to herself, "That girl, she's always looking out for me. Bless her heart."

_Spring brings the rain,  
With winter comes pain,  
Every season has an end._

The now estranged couple began dating in early spring, she cried tears of joys when he asked her out to the movies. She had always felt such a strong attachment to him, but never knew how to show it right. While solving a mystery the two had been separated from the group by the latest costumed freak roaming the area. He pulled her into his chest tight, and whispered into her ear, "You know, I think you're beautiful. You're all I want in the world. Will you be together with me?" She had nodded and began to cry tears of joys, the two exchanged a long passionate kiss in the dark of the dungeon they were captive in.

It was late December now, a year later, Christmas was only a few days away and then it happened. A terrible accident and her face was cut up terribly. He was there and he let it happened. He was completely at fault, he did this to her.

_I try to see through the disguise,  
But the clouds were there,  
Blocking out the sun (the sun)._

"Damn it," he muttered. He tried calling her phone again, it was her voicemail again. Rather than leaving another message, he figured around seventeen had already been left, eighteen would just seem pathetic. He thought that she had forgiven him, that it wasn't his fault. That creep knocked him out after-all, didn't she know that? All he remembered was awakening to the screams of pain as the man carved up her face. Two final downward drags of the blade left her a permanent frown, always to look upset. He had seen her when she got out of the hospital. He had showed up to her house and tried to tell her what happened, to apologize for what happened.

_Thoughts re-arrange,  
Familiar now strange,  
All my skin is drifting on the wind. _

"But he knocked me out!" he exclaimed. He threw his hands up into the air trying to get his point across. She narrowed her eyes to a slit and frowned even harder.

With pure spite in her voice she replied, "If you really cared about me you wouldn't have dragged us into this mess." She slapped the boy across the face, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek. He was taken aback by this action, not expecting it to happen. "Don't ever talk to me again." She slammed the door in his face and he turned away and sat down on the stoop in front of the house. The cold winter air bit at the part of his face that she slapped him. He rubbed it softly, realizing he didn't have a chance at fixing it.

_Spring brings the rain,  
With winter comes pain,  
Every season has an end. _

He remembered that spring night, the night a giant weight was lifted off his chest. His blood, pumping with adrenaline, his head swirling with thoughts. He had thought to himself that this may be the last time he saw the girl of his dreams. He made the bold move of telling her how he felt about her. He didn't regret it, not for one second. Not even now, not after he knew she would never see him again.

That winter night, she turned her back on him. She took her claws and created scars on him that would never heal. Scars that surgery wouldn't, nay, couldn't fix. He was doomed to die a walking wreck, sick over that night, unless she was to ever forgive him. But it was over, the couple had reached the end. All he could do was remember that night, when Mystery Inc. was taken hostage by that creep. He realized at that point, how the two were being self-centered and forgetting the rest of the picture.

_There's an end,  
There's an end,  
There's an end,  
There's an end,  
There's an end._

Fred Jones had his heart ripped out and stabbed that night.

Daphne Blake had her natural beauty destroyed that night.

Shaggy Rodgers saw the last sight of his life that night.

Velma Dinkley lost the ability to walk that night.

Mystery Inc. had ended that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading you guys.


End file.
